Liz's journal
by rowltyde
Summary: AU CC. Liz Parker goes to a university in the south. This story will be Liz telling her story to her journal…each day. Nothing "Roswellian" has happened yet.
1. Default Chapter

This story will be Liz telling her story to her journal...each day. Review to let me to know to keep going with the story please...I decided reading the stories wasn't enough and I needed something to do besides my class work this semester. I don't own anything from Roswell, neither from University of Alabama, or BadAss Coffee Company.

Journal entry 1:

My heart will always remember that day. A day that began like any other, a day that should have been normal, yet sometimes, certain things just happen, I guess. I thought that perhaps I would just go to work...earn my money...get a few extra dollars in tips...maybe hang out with Maria and things would just be.... well...normal. Obviously destiny had another thing in mind.

That certain day was the day I met Max Evans. Well, I technically already knew Max...but not really "KNOW" Max. I had talked with him a few times in Biology...but mostly just small talk...how was that party last weekend or how we hated Greek life at our university. Wow, I'm leaving so much out. I'm sorry. My name is Liz Parker and I attend the University of Alabama. Yea, I know...redneck-central...that's the reaction I received when I told my friends of Roswell where I was going to school, but hey, I want to be a lawyer, tuition's cheap...why not?

Anyways, back to my story. Max was in a few of my classes. Biology, English Lit, and Political Science, so naturally, we would talk sometime. He was one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen in my life. He had beautiful amber eyes that just sparkled when you looked into them. Brown hair that made me curious as to how it would feel to run your fingers through it. The typical tall, dark, and handsome. Clean-cut. That was key. The biggest trend in this area is to be "hippie." Go figure. I even give credit to Max for my inspiration to even attend classes.

The day in question was a late September afternoon at my job. I worked as a barista in BadAss Coffee Company. Yes...that is the name...in fact, we made news about our name a couple of years back...anyways. I was working, it was during one of our main rushes, and I just got bitched out about some drink SOMEONE else made. We were part coffee company, part bar so we got all kinds of people in there.

Max was sitting at one of our tables and my shift luckily was about to end. All I could think about was going to one of the bars across the street and having a couple of drinks with my friend Maria. I was asking our customers if they needed anything else before I clocked out. I came to Max...I saved the best for last...

"_Max, do you need anything else?" I asked, just happy to even get the chance to talk to him again._

"_Nah, Liz...I'm good...I think I'm about to leave," Max responded... too quickly._

"_Oh...ok...well, I'm about to leave so just ask Shannon if you need anything else, ok? I stated...just looking for something else to say._

"_Thanks Liz...hey what are you doing after work?" Max asked._

I freaked... was Max asking me out?

"Well.. I was going to go across the street to grab a couple of drinks...would you like to come?" I asked, begging in my eyes.

"_Well, that sounds really cool actually."_

"I'm about to clock out, we can walk over there together if you would like..." trying to hide the excitement in my voice.

"Ok sounds great..." Max returned, and so we had a date. Kind of...

Little did I know what was to come...what would change both of our lives forever...and how my life as normal Elizabeth Parker would cease to exist.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my god! _ I thought to myself as I was crossing the street with Max. I was honestly trying to listen to him talk about that weird girl in our class that he is partners with, but I couldn't stop looking at him and smiling (giving the illusion I was truly listening). The moment seems to pass by in slow motion, like in the old movies. Thinking back on it, I feel so dumb to ever have been so cheesy...maybe that's why the accident happened. As we made our way across the street, I, of course, was not paying attention at all. I had other "things" on my mind. In the middle of the road, I dropped my cell phone. I had it out to IMMEDIATELY call Maria and tell her who was coming with me, and that's when it happened.

It seems so cloudy, almost dream-like, and once again, the infamous slow motion effect happened. All I really saw was this red coming right at me, hearing yelling, tires screeching, and then before the dark came, I remember seeing Max's face, with a look of sheer determination.

I woke up surrounded by, what it seemed like a thousand people, some with disgusted looks on their faces, and some with worried, and some morbidly smirking. I quickly tried to sit up but was quickly stopped by this extreme dizziness...and of course, Max.

"What..." I tried to stammer out, "happened...to...me?" Max whispered to me that he will retell the story in private and hastily attempted to pick me up from the middle of the street. As he helped me to his car, life to me seemed to have moved so fast, it left me in a state of utter confusion. As Max helped me, I began to hear the whispers fade and the on-lookers began to go back to their drinking. Max's goal was to obviously avoid the cops for some reason, and I had to wonder why. We finally reached Max's car. The awkward silence was so deafening that it had to be broken.

"M-M-Max..." I tried to stutter out but was finally silenced by the look on his face. The look was one of mixed horror and confusion, unreadable to someone who had evidently blacked out. He started up the car, and in five minutes, we were sitting in a parking lot in front of some apartments that I had been to party before. Max let out a deep sigh and spoke in the most serious manner I have ever heard him speak in.

"Liz, what do you remember?" he quietly asked, in almost a whisper, and as much as I racked my brain, all I remembered was red and Max's face.

'Honestly, Max, right now would not be a good time to ask," testing the waters because obviously Max knew something I did not.

"Well, Liz, I really need to know because that simple fact could affect lives in such a way that ..." as he trailed off.

"Max, I just want to go home. Look, I'm not sure what happened, but I just know I feel like I've been hit by a car and.."

"Liz, you do remember," and sighed as his head lay against the steering wheel, "this isn't fair to lay this on you."

"Lay what on me, Max?" He was really beginning to freak me out.

"Micheal didn't see you. He was supposed to meet me at Cheap Shots and he drives like a bat out of hell and it was the least I could do...God, what an idi..."

Realization began to kick in. The whispers, the worried glances, the PAIN in my head. "I was hit by this Micheal..."

"Liz don't tell anyone..._please?_"

At this point, I was really starting to freak out. "I need to know everything you saw, not because I want to tell, which I do want to do something, but just for myself." As Max explained the story from his perspective, the details began to point to something that scared me more than anything else in this world. _Why didn't I die? _I thought over and over, in the silence that followed the story. _Why didn't I die? _Whispering to myself.

Max sighed. "Liz, I need to tell you something. I don't know the reprecussions to what I did, but you have to swear not to tell a soul. My life would be in danger."

At this comment, a little chuckle slipped out. "What did you do, Max? You act as if you healed me or something..." And as I said this, Max had this look of a deer caught in headlights, and I began to really worry about his sanity.

"Liz, I need to tell you something...do you swear thie stays between us?"

"Yes."

"Well, Liz, do you believe in miracles? Because I do..."

Ok guys, I just got bored one night. No new stories, didn't want to study, so I thought I would add a little chapter to my story. I don't know how it is, but I do know it's not as good as other stories on here, but I thought I would give it a try. This story will mirror the Roswell series, only at a different region of the country, and a different time-line. Should I continue?


End file.
